glamsimorousfandomcom-20200214-history
GlamSIMorous Wiki
'SIMS 3 NEXT TOP MODEL - THE SHOW TO MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE' Welcome to the official Wikia of Gladice Parshas Sims 3 next Top Model: Sims 3 Next Top Model Cycle 1 - All New and Sims 3 Next Top Model Cycle 2 - Petite Edition S'''ims 3 Next Top Model' is a worldwide known show made with the popular game '''The Sims'. Its based on the Real-Tv Show Americas Next Top Model hosted by Tyra Banks. After starting its first steps in the community with unprofessional and low-budget shows, it has grown to one of the most influencal competitions in the Sims Community. Every creator of that kind of show has his own style, and host. The hosts - Tyra Banks doesnt count - became successful people in the modeling industry of the sims. They know what they talk about and can give great advice to upcoming models. You landed on my page created by GlamSIMorous, a YouTuber himself that started his journey years ago with the Sims 2 as nesiocesse78. After Sims 3 got published I developed my own style for my own S3NTM Competition. But I missed an awesome host, so my representive is Miss Gladice Parsha, one of the most famous hosts in the history of Sims 3 Next Top Model. With her humor and seriousness she got the hearts from viewers all over the community. GLADICE PARSHA: The black skinned beauty from Ethiopia started her career when being noticed in a competition hosted by Cassidy-Rose Williams where she participated and got eliminated in the 4th round due to her non-professional photosetting. A lot of people began to see a lot of potential in her, and her interest into the modeling world grew up to the point where she thought of starting her own show - but she wanted to do something a little different, not only pictures and editing of photos, no, she decided to produce her own series: Sims 3 Next Top Model. First an unknown quiet lady that had here and there nice features and personality sparks, but never really got understood as a Super Model 'to an '''inspiration '''for other women that got bullied or dream of the modeling business - thats the development of Gladice Parsha. Her aim was always helping other people finding their path to their hopes and wishes - exactly that she made come to reality. Now in 2013 she is one of the most '''influencal '''and important personalities in the Sims 3 Community. She has fought her way up to the peak of Sims 3 Celebrities. 'PRIVATE LIFE: Gladice Parsha grew up in poor Ethiopia where she got raised by her mother Aphrodite. Her mother was alone with five kids - Gladices father Seattle died from a heart attack with the age of 33. She never saw her physical father. Due to the harrowing life conditions '''in Ethiopia her mum forced Gladice to flee when turning 16 which she did over night from the 15th October 1996 to the 16th October. Because of the fear to catch attention of citizen, she determined to not say a single word to her family. Her aim was America. In '''Los Angeles she found an Appartment providing enough space for her to sleep and to live healthy. She didnt have enough money to buy food, clothing or other essential items to survive in the society of America. Relatively fast Gladice realized the difference between black and white in society - and poor and rich. Even if she got bullied from teenagers, accepted stares from old people and got threatened around every single corner, she told herself: "I am beautiful, I am black, I am myself!". This confidence brought her to a modeling agency where she started practising poses and modeling. Her job before partcipating in the competition SFTNF was waitress in a german supermarket. Gladice gave birth to''' two children '''when she was 31 years old. Her husband L, Fredric she had met six years before, cheated on her after a three year marriage. She reatained the custody for her kids while he left America and moved to Spain to start a new life. That '''tragedy '''didnt get her down though. Shes satisfied with having her babies all the time around while owning the ability to be a host of her own Show Sims 3 Next Top Model. Category:Browse